You Again?
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Tara runs into someone she never expected to see again, on Christmas Eve.


Author: L.L Stewart

Summary: Tara runs into someone she never expected to see again, on Christmas Eve.

Category: Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Jax and Tara

Rating: R

Genres: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Same as the show.

Completed: No

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p>Tara watched as the white fluff fell softly in front of her and her focus shifted to the four planes – full of passengers – stuck on a runway on Christmas Eve.<p>

Tara was glad she was inside the airport, warm and not in a confined space…a very confined space with many strangers – trapped during their Christmas holidays. She sighed, realizing that Christmas was just another day for her, but these poor people were spending Christmas in the airport, without their friends, families and loved ones.

She never had family to celebrate it with, not after her mom died. Since then, all her dad did was drink and work. He had drank more and more every day after her mom died. Tara realized that his drinking problem, was that he didn't want to deal with reality. He couldn't care less what he had become, because Grace was gone. His life didn't matter to him anymore.

Tara's eyes filled with tears, the thought that her dad didn't want anything to do with life, with her…crushed her. She was his only daughter and after her mother died, she didn't exist. He wanted nothing to do with her. She even became a respected Neo-surgeon and still nothing. A loud grunt escaped her lips and she shifted her duffle bag over her shoulders.

**_Merry fucking Christmas to me._**

* * *

><p>He felt her presence instantly – and his blue eyes found her.<em> Tara. <em>Her name crossed his lips and he followed her as she headed towards the main lobby_. Tara Knowles was right In front of him, in the flesh. Tara **fucking **Knowles._

"Merry Christmas, Knowles."

Tara froze in her tracks and she turned sharply, her green eyes falling on Jax. A smile formed her lips and she moved toward him, her eyes never leaving his. "Hey Teller…" She moved closer, slowly, trying not to sprint into his arms. Seeing him there, at the airport, after eleven years and on one of the worst nights ever, made her feel so much better. Tara left no distance between them, reaching for Jax and pulling him into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Jax."

Jax laughed, pulling out of the hug and looking at her fully, his hands went to her face and he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs gliding down her jaw. It had been Eleven years…Eleven, long years since they had seen each other. "You look amazing Tara."

"You need to get your eyes checked." She laughed looking at her ragged t-shirt and jeans. She had just pulled a grueling three days, full of meetings, in a large city, with only maybe nine hours sleep in three days. She looked and felt like shit. "Thank you! You look really good too, Jax."

A grin crossed Jax' face and his hand fell from her face, slipping his hand over hers. "Come get a drink with me? Looks like we will have some time, not like we are going anywhere for the night."

Tara smiled sheepishly at Jax, her green eyes avoiding his strong gaze on her, she glanced at the clock above her, that hung above the pub called, 'Chimo's' across from them. _Eleven pm_. She hadn't slept in over twenty- four hours, she was exhausted… and she definitely needed a long hot shower.

"Okay…Maybe one. Then I really need to shower and sleep, yes sleep…" She rambled on and Jax smiled at her, pulling her towards the pub in front of them, he turned, stopping abruptly, Tara smacking into him hard.

"If only I can come with you?" He smirked, his words coming out of his mouth like a small purr and Tara blushed, smacking him hard on the arm and started to push him towards the entrance.

"You haven't changed one bit, since the last time I seen you, Teller." She laughed loudly, a small snort escaping her mouth. "Why don't we have a drink and catch up, see where it leads us?" She whispered seductively and Jax laughed, nodding and pulling her into a small booth by the entrance and taking a seat.

* * *

><p>It had been about fifteen minutes since Tara and Jax had ordered their drinks, they were both silent as they waited for the waitress to return. Tara swallowed the lump in her throat and she glanced around the pub, it was packed full of people, the air was filled with cigarettes and very loud music and she could barely hear her own heartbeat let alone Jax. She glanced towards Jax who was staring at her, his blue eyes sparkling under the dim lights and she blushed. The look he was giving her and the intensity in his eyes made her nervous and she pulled her jacket around body tighter. "You okay, Knowles?"<p>

Tara nodded sheepishly, "Just tired and it's so loud in here, I can barely hear myself breathing."

Jax frowned, moving his body closer to Tara so his shoulders were almost touching hers. "I forgot how much you hate crowds. We can go somewhere a little quieter if you like? I want you to be comfortable and to relax and right now, you definitely are not relaxed."

The waitress interrupted Jax and placed the glass of wine in front of Tara and then the Budweiser in front of Jax, she smiled towards Jax and Tara could tell the waitress thought he was hot. Hell, everyone thought he was hot. Including her.

Jax reached into his jeans pocket, his left hand brushing accidently against Tara's thigh and a low gasp escaped her lips and Jax heard her, his head turning towards her. "You want anything else, babe?" He whispered softly and Tara knew exactly what Jax was doing, he was claiming her in front of this waitress, a girl who clearly wanted to jump him. A girl he could hook up with if he wanted too. It wasn't like they were dating, they hadn't been together in over eleven years.

Tara laughed, glancing towards the waitress who now was scowling at her, her hand on her hip, tapping her foot against the hardwood flooring.

"No, I am good, Teller. Real good." She whispered, taking her glass of wine and putting it to her mouth. She watched Jax intently as she poured the cool liquid down her throat, chugging it.

He passed the thirty dollars to the waitress and winked at her. "Thanks darling." He responded and he reached for his beer, his eyes moving away from the waitress to Tara sitting beside him. He lifted his beer to his mouth and took a sip before moving as close as he could get to Tara and tapped his beer bottle against her wine glass.

The waitress snarled, putting the money in her apron, glaring towards the two before moving on towards the next table. "Prick." She mumbled, loud enough for both Tara and Jax to hear and Tara giggled, tapping her glass against Jax' beer and taking another small drink.

"I'm glad my plane was cancelled and that I ran into you. I...It's really good to see you...Merry Christmas, Jackson."

A large smile formed Jax' lips and his hand grabbed Tara's squeezing it tightly. "I've missed you Tara. " He leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Tara"

TBC...

Well, I have been having writers block, so I wanted to write something that was happy and not so dark or angsty. I am so sorry it was so short, but I really wanted to get this out there. I really wanted to start a fic that could tie Into season 1 and not go off as AU. I feel like this could work well, and I really hope you enjoy it and hope you will want more. please let me know what you think its like chocolate for my muse!


End file.
